Conventionally, an active image stabilizing art for correcting a shift of the optical axis due to a shake of an image pickup apparatus and obtaining a clear image is in practical use. As an image stabilizing art, three kinds are known such as a type of moving a part of the image pickup optical system, a type of moving the whole image pickup optical system, and a type of moving the image pickup element.
As an art for moving a part of the image pickup optical system among the aforementioned image stabilizing arts, there is known an image stabilizing apparatus which performs image stabilizing control by changing the cut-off frequency of the high-pass filter process on the basis of the focal distance, in order to apply the art to a zoom lens which can change the focal distance (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application 2000-13671).
Also in the image stabilizing apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the art of moving a part of the image pickup optical system for image stabilization moves any of the lenses of the lens groups composing the image pickup optical system in the directions perpendicular to each other in the plane perpendicular to the optical axis and performs image stabilization. Concretely, the apparatus is composed of: a first moving mechanism suspending a lens frame holding a lens, for moving the lens frame in a predetermined direction; and a second moving mechanism suspending both the lens frame and first moving mechanism for moving them in the direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the first moving mechanism.
Such a constitution is mechanically complicated and causes an increase in cost, and moreover the second moving mechanism must move integrally with the lens frame and first moving mechanism. It requires large drive force, thus a problem arises that a strong actuator at a high cost is necessary.